Real Beauty
by Sorceress Kirara
Summary: It all began with Cho’s death, both of them defeating her together. Now to just relax and enjoy the moment. Especially since the corpse is out of the way and all. H/Hr.Sweet one shot. Please R+R


Real Beauty.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Note: Written half way through the Fifth book.

*

The body was lifeless, not one muscle moved, nor one hair twitch in the breeze of the midnight sky from the open window. Raven black bangs covered her coal-like eyes, which were closed as if to keep her soul from escaping. The rest of her black strands, glistening with blood, fell along her sides, covering her arms like bars. Her crimson lips were laced with blood that left streaks around her mouth and down her cheeks and neck. Her once pearly teeth were scarlet and black. No breath dare enter or leave this body, leaving her chest still. Her silver robes were ripped and frayed, coated in a thick layer of blood and dirt from the struggling. One hand was clasped over the wound in her abdomen, the crimson hate seeping through her lifeless fingers and creating scarlet vines in the silky material. The other hand clutched tightly two wands, one her own, the other being that of her killer. Her bare feet were pointed at the boy and girl before her. They stared down at the dead body, their faces revealing no remorse.

The boy lowered the sword engraved with the words 'Godric Gryffindor' and returned it to the ground with a metallic clatter as it hit the stone. The excess blood left on the blade splashed to the ground in small droplets. He turned his head and his green eyes met the girl's own brown ones beside him. 

"She's dead?" she asked, her eyes fearful to gaze at the body any longer.

"Yes. Cho Chang is dead."

"And...she was...working with...V-Voldemort?" she asked, still not able to believe what had been under their noses for so long.

The boy nodded, his glasses slipping on his nose from the sweat forming there. "She was. Willingly."

"Why?" she asked, for once not seeing the clues piece together in their usual puzzle.

"He promised her Cedric. He told her, if she killed me...he would resurrect Cedric," he spoke softly, turning back to the corpse.

"So she...tricked you into loving her," the girl finished, her eyes trying read through his thick lenses.

The boy chuckled, "I was already fancying her since the day I first saw her. She didn't need to try hard."

"And she lured you here, to...kill you."

"Yes. Almost would have...if it weren't for you." He moved his eyes away from the body and gazed at the girl for a while, the previous minutes fading from his memory, as he stared at her blushing cheeks.

"Well...I...I just felt something. Something seemed wrong. I told Ron to go to Dumbledore. Then I ran to where my feet led me. And...someone grabbed my hand. I turned, and saw Dumbledore, smiling, and in his hands was a hat."

"The Sorting Hat," the boy gestured at the discarded hat on the ground, for once silent in this awkward moment.

"Yes," she began. "And he handed it to me. He said, _Go to him_. And so, I...went. I saw you standing there in the corner, she was advancing on you-her hands clutching her wand...and yours...I screamed your name...." She paused, remembering how the fear had vanished from his green eyes and they were filled with a new look of faith...hope...and love. "I threw you the hat without a second thought..."

"And the sword appeared to save my life again," he recalled. Then he smiled again and said, "Well, you saved my life the most. If it weren't for you," he gestured at Cho's body, "that would have been me. Thank you, Hermione."

She lowered her eyes as a crimson tint formed on her cheeks. "I...well....I just felt something and..."

"Soulmates," a voice from behind them. They turned simultaneously to see an old wizard, and beside him a tall redhead boy, grinning. Dumbledore continued, "Soulmates. They have their souls and hearts so intertwined that...they can sense the other. They have a sort of a...6th sense about the future. Almost as if they can sense the other's danger."

"Too bad they cant sense love," the redhead muttered, only loud enough for the old wizard to hear.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Miss. Granger, I believe you refrained from taking Divination, is that correct?"

She nodded, "Yes...but you had said it would be alright and-"

He cut her off, "Well, you just missed that lesson. And Mr. Potter, " he began as Harry nodded, "you, I believe, were asleep."

"Er...yeah...sorry."

"It's alright, Harry. I believe I did myself," he smiled. 

"Me too!" grinned Ron.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed, his face growing serious, "come, Mr. Weasley, conjure a stretcher for Miss. Chang here so we can take her off to the hospital wing so Poppy can clean her up before we take her away. I'll lead the way." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the two students coming closer, "No, you two can stay here. It is such a beautiful night, it is," he gestured at the midnight sky beyond the window, glittering with stars and a brilliant moon. "You should not have to spend carting away this body...just stay, relax," he finished, smiling, and his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah..." Ron winked, and conjured the stretcher. Dumbledore shook his head smiling, _Ah to be young again_. And with that, he lifted Cho's body onto the stretcher with a flick of his wand and the two walked out, leaving the boy and girl alone in the dark chamber, lit by the torches lining the wall.

"Well..." Harry said nervously, scratching the back of his head. He suddenly noticed how bloody his hands were. He wiped them quickly on the back of his robes, not realizing if anything, they were bloodier. Hermione noticed and lightly laughed. Harry followed her action and gave up with the losing battle.

Hermione sighed and walked to the open window that held the beautiful view of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut, and the glistening lake, the monster within splashing his tentacles creating ripples of moonlight. Fireflies decorated the sky and were like mobile stars, leaving a trace of glitter on their trails. Their yellowish glow illuminated Hermione's face and created a sparkle in her eyes.

Harry walked up beside her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, gazing at the same magnificent scene. It was so ironic with the recent incident, yet, it felt so right. He turned to her at the same time she turned to him and they both smiled. Harry looked back at the scenery and spoke, as if talking to himself, "Beauty is something I have taken for granted." Hermione stared at him with curiosity as he continued, "Everyday I saw Cho and said to her, 'You are beautiful.' Every night I would look out the windows and see the lake...or the forest...or even the Quidditch field. And I would say, 'that is beautiful.' I was wrong then." He turned to her and moved his hand to lift her chin so she would meet his eyes, "You are, Hermione. You are the definition of beauty. A pure heart and a glowing smile is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

"Harry...I...." Hermione was speechless for a moment, trying to fix the words on the tip of her tongue correctly, "Harry, I love you. Not just now, but since...forever. And I will always love you...no matter what." she finally smiled, tears forming in her eyes as her lips curled.

Using his other hand, Harry gently brushed the tears from her cheeks and lowered his head to hers. "I love you, Hermione." and their lips sealed the words in a kiss, the fireflies dancing around them. 

*

Well, that's it! Please review…


End file.
